Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Warehouse storage systems have evolved to “good-to-person” schemes, in which robots move product racks to/from a human stock handler's stationary workspace. Such environments may feature a warehouse management system (WMS) that is responsible for coordinating activity of the mobile robots within the physical warehouse space.
Current WMS' may be custom designed for a specific warehouse physical layout. Thus the stock placement strategy and warehouse process flow may be specifically tailored to that particular layout. Such lack of flexibility can lead to complexity and expense in updating the WMS when the warehouse layout is to be changed (e.g., expanded). And, owing to the implicit relationship between physical layout and the WMS, the underlying location and layout of the robotics warehouse may not actually be explicitly visible to the WMS.